tout peut changer même nous!
by Shaynna
Summary: Snarry avec personnages OCC. Harry a changé pendant les vacances de sa 6ème année et ne va pas manquer de le faire savoir à ses condisciples. pour plus de renseignements voir à l'intérieur.
1. présentation

Et oui encore moi, je suis de retour pour vous faire voyager, vous faire rêver, vous faire planer… à travers une nouvelle histoire !

Auteur : Shaynna (ça c'est moi, on s'en serait jamais douté n'est-ce pas ??) toujours la même tite tarée.

Béta officielle : Yuki

Titre : une vie, mon univers

A disclamer : et bien je suis au regret de vous informer que les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas de moi ! je ne suis payer que par vos reviews (qui valent, à mes yeux, beaucoup plus cher que de simples billets ! vous me croyez pas ?? bon j'aurais quand même essayé ! mdr) ; et blablabla… les seules choses qui m'appartiennent sont les personnalités des personnages (en fait celle de Harry et de quelques autres personnages que je changent).

Rating : M

Pairing : (roulement de tambour) enfin vous allez le savoir… il s'agit d'un… je le dis ou je le dis pas ? aller je le dis : SS/HP ! (et oui !). les couples secondaires je ne les connais pas encore ! (bon j'avoue je suis l'auteur mais je ne les connais pas !)

Genre : probablement une pointe d'humour (le mien ! ça va pas être triste !), avec de la romance, et du général… (j'ai jamais trop su quoi mettre là dedans)

Summary : Harry rentre en 7ème année à Poudlard, pendant les vacances il a beaucoup changé, il est plus sombre, et ne se laisse plus marcher sur les pieds et encore moins manipuler. Il comprend en effet, que ses sois disant amis se moquent de lui et que Dumbledore est un manipulateur avide de pouvoir qui se sert de lui…

Petit PS : les cours ayant recommencés les updates ne seront pas fréquents.


	2. changement radical

Coucou,

Pour commencer, je tiens à remercier Nanachoco et Yuki pour leurs conseils et leur aide. Donc voilà, merci à vous !

Pour mieux comprendre :

« blabla » paroles.

& _blabla _& pensées.

° blabla° fourchelangue.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

OooOooO

_**Chapitre 1 : changement radical :**_

« Potter » beugla la voix tonitruante de l'oncle de Harry.

« qui a-t-il mon oncle ? » fit le dénommé d'une voix d'où perçait toute l'arrogance dont pouvait faire preuve le jeune homme.

« ne prend pas ce ton là avec moi, sort de ma maison ! tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici ! » hurla le porc qui servait de 'famille' à Harry Potter.

« de toute façon c'est pas comme si j'avais déjà été le bienvenu chez toi ! » répliqua le garçon aux cheveux en bataille, avant de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre la chambre qu'il occupait chez ses relatifs.

Comment avait-il fait pour en arriver là ? telle était la question que Harry se posait, qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour vivre dans cet endroit, avec des gens qu'il n'aimait pas, et qui ne l'aimait pas. Une seule réponse lui vint en tête, non en fait trois, la première étant la mort de ses parents, la seconde étant la disparition de Sirius, et la dernière, étant la plus importante : le fait que Dumbledore l'oblige a rester chez eux, alors qu'il pourrait aller au quartier général de l'ordre du phénix.

& _très bien, ils ne veulent plus de moi ! tant mieux ! je suis majeur dans quelques jours, alors si je part maintenant ils ne s'en feront pas trop ! je vais peut être aller au quartier général ? _&

Après ces quelques pensées, Harry entassa les quelques affaires qu'il avait dans une valise qu'il traîna par la suite sur le chemin menant à la porte d'entrée du 4 Privet Drive.

« je m'en vais ! » fit le jeune garçon à sa tante, qui était encore occupée à faire le ménage.

& _elle n'a rien d'autre à faire ? non mais il faut être barge pour faire le ménage trois fois par jours ! je suis tombé sur la pire famille existante ou quoi ? _&

« bon débarras ! et j'espère que les autres gens de ton espèce ne viendront plus nous déranger ! » scanda-t-elle.

Sans rien ajouter, le jeune homme tourna les talons et sorti de la maison de ses tuteurs.

Après un rapide mouvement de baguette, un bus violet apparu devant lui.

« bienvenu à bord du magico bus ! » sourie Stan Rocade, le contrôleur du bus magique.

« bonjour Stan, ce serait pour aller au square Grimmaurd »

« bonjour Harry, tu es sur que tu veux aller là bas ? ce n'est pas un endroit très… »

« oui, oui, j'en suis sur, je vais rendre visite à ma tante Marge » mentit-il.

« oh d'accord, ça fera 11 mornilles »

Après avoir payé, Harry calla sa valise entre deux sièges et s'assis à une place libre entre deux hommes plutôt louches, l'un ayant un pied en moins et cherchant à arracher le bras de l'autre qui avait déjà un œil au beurre noir.

Après plusieurs dérapages, des maisons se déplaçant sur le chemin du bus, des voitures doublées on ne sait trop comment, Harry arriva enfin à destination.

« merci d'avoir choisi le magico bus ! et j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt Harry ! » fit Stan en aidant Harry à descendre sa valise.

« ouais » marmonna le concerné.

Arrivé devant le numéro 12 de la rue, Harry entra, posa sa valise à l'entrée et avança jusqu'à la cuisine où devait encore se dérouler une réunion de l'ordre. S'approchant de la porte, Harry vit que celle-ci n'était pas fermée. Il entendit les bribes d'une conversation animée entre Dumbledore et le reste de l'ordre.

« … nous devons le laisser là bas pour sa sécurité ! » fit Dumbledore d'un ton autoritaire.

« nous ne l'auront pas dans nos pattes avant un bon bout de temps dans ce cas là ! » intervint Ron.

Harry était choqué par les paroles de celui qu'il considérait comme son 'meilleur ami'. Mais il écouta encore ce que les membres de l'ordre disaient sur lui.

« oui c'est vrai, nous n'aurons pas a supporter ses jérémiades avant le début de l'année ! » fit à son tour Hermione.

« nous ne devons pas oublier que nous devons tout faire pour qu'il soit de notre côté, et qu'il nous tombe dans les bras ! » affirma Molly Weasley.

« oui, reprit le directeur de Poudlard, il doit être désespéré à la rentrée et ainsi nous le molesterons mieux. Il se fera battre par Tom, je tuerais Tom, et je garderais ainsi… »

Harry en avait déjà assez entendu.

& _alors comme ça je ne suis rien pour eux ! je ne suis qu'un pleurnichard ! eh bien c'est ce qu'on va voir ! ils ne sont plus mes amis ! je crois d'ailleurs qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été ! j'ai été vraiment trop bête de croire en eux ! je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant ! mais je ne me laisserais plus faire désormais ! attention tout le monde, le véritable Harry Potter arrive ! et vous allez regretter de vous être moqué de moi! Je me vengerais ! foi de Harry James Potter ! _&

Et Harry sorti de la maison, personne ne vit l'unique larme qui coulait sur son visage.

& _ce sera la dernière larme que je verserai pour eux ! ils ne m'ont pas accepté en tant que le gentil petit Harry Potter, et bien désormais, ils vont savoir qui je suis réellement ! _&

Quelques heures plus tard, le soir approchait à grand pas, et Harry déambulait dans les rues de Londres, il se trouva bien vite devant le Chaudron Baveur, le bar sorcier qui permettait de passer du Londres moldu au Chemin de Traverse. En entrant, tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Le jeune homme fit comme si de rien n'était et continua son chemin jusqu'au comptoir.

« bonjour Tom, puis-je avoir une chambre ? » demanda Harry à voix base pour ne pas être entendu des clients.

« bien sur monsieur Potter, c'est un honneur de vous avoir dans mon établissement » répondit le barman.

« par contre j'aurais une faveur à vous demander ! non en fait deux ! »

« demandez, demandez » répondit précipitamment le petit homme.

« le première serait que vous ne dites à personne que je suis ici, pas même à Dumbledore, et encore moins à Fudge. Rassurez vous, je n'ai pas de problèmes, mais je ne tiens pas à être harcelé toutes les deux minutes ! comprenez vous ? » expliqua-t-il.

« bien sur, il sera fait selon vos désirs. Mais vous aviez dit deux faveurs ? »

« oui, c'est exacte, la seconde serait que je puisse vous payer seulement demain, car présentement, je suis trop fatigué pour aller à Gringotts. »

« bien sur, il n'y a pas de problème Monsieur Potter. Voulez vous que je vous apporte votre dîner dans votre chambre ? » proposa Tom.

« ce sera avec plaisir. »

« votre chambre est la numéro 67, cela vous convient-il ? »

« ce sera parfait, merci beaucoup Tom. »

« le plaisir est pour moi monsieur Potter ».

Tom conduisit Harry dans sa chambre, et cinq minutes plus tard, celui-ci se retrouva avec un repas chaud sur la table.

Ce soir là, Harry ne déballa pas ses affaires, et se coucha directement en pensant aux événements de la journée.

OooOooO

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva de bonne heure dans le but de commencer les changements qu'il avait prévu. En effet, le jeune homme avait décidé de changer radicalement. Cette journée sera faite pour parfaire sa nouvelle identité en tant que Harry James Potter, et non en tant que le survivant. Avait-il d'ailleurs un jour été le survivant ? c'est ce que tout le monde s'acharnait à lui dire, mais au fond de lui il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se dévoile au grand jour.

Quand le jeune homme descendit dans l'auberge, seul Tom, le barman, était debout.

« oh, vous êtes déjà debout monsieur Potter ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« oui ! je viendrais vous payer dans la journée. Mais là, je suis un peu pressé. » répondit le plus jeune.

« bien sûr, bien sûr, je vous comprends. »

Après ce petit échange, l'aubergiste retourna à ses activités tandis que Harry, lui, filait vers le chemin de traverse, sur lequel il ne trouva que des personnes plutôt étranges.

& _c'est peut être l'heure de pointe pour les personnes ne voulant pas se faire repérer par le ministère ? _&

Le Gryffondor se dirigea d'abord vers Gringotts, la banque des sorciers.

« Monsieur Potter ? » s'exclama un gobelin. « que faites-vous ici à cette heure ? Dumbledore ne l'aurait jamais permit ! »

« oui c'est bien moi ! mais je suis venu ici sans l'accord de Dumbledore. »

« vous avez découvert la vérité, monsieur ? »

« quel vérité ? » interrogea Harry, sa curiosité piqué à vif.

« suivez moi » ordonna le Gobelin.

Celui-ci l'emmena dans une petite pièce éloignée de toute. Elle n'était pas vraiment décorée, les murs étaient ternes, voire sombres. Un unique bureau trônait au milieu d'elle. Et seul trois chaises étaient présentes. Un cadre était accroché au dessus d'une cheminée en pierres anciennes.

« monsieur Potter » rappela le gobelin.

« heu… oui » se ressaisit-il.

« ce dont je vais vous parler est de la plus haute importance, et pour cela j'ai besoin de la preuve que vous ne soyez en aucun cas relier à l'horrible Dumbledore. »

Harry, abasourdi, ne trouva qu'a répondre : « Qu… quoi ? »

« il me faut la preuve que vous ne travaillez pas pour Albus Dumbledore » répéta, indulgent, le Gobelin.

« comment ? » questionna Harry, sorti de son hébétude passagère.

« jurez le moi, monsieur Potter, dans le monde magique, un sorcier ou une sorcière jurant sur son honneur suffit pour être cru »

« pourquoi ? »

« parce que, s'il ne respecte pas sa promesse de sorcier, son âme le quitte » répondit simplement la créature de Gringotts.

« dans ce cas pourquoi le véritasérum existe-t-il ? »

« pour la simple et bonne raison que peu de personnes sont au courant de cela. »

« très bien, je jure sur mon honneur de sorcier que je n'ai plus rien à voir avec le traître Albus Dumbledore » jura-t-il.

« mon nom est Sculptich Gringotts, je suis le descendant du créateur de Gringotts, et l'actuel directeur et dirigeant de la banque des sorciers. Et, en tant que tel, je dois vous informer que monsieur Dumbledore prend une partie de votre or tous les ans, pour la mettre sur son coffre personnel. Il a également bridé votre coffre pour que vous ne puissiez en disposer que de d'un quart. Vous êtes immensément riche monsieur Potter, votre coffre fort est beaucoup plus grand que vous ne puissiez l'imaginer. Vos parents connaissaient les manipulations de Dumbledore, c'est pour cela qu'ils n'ont jamais dévoilé la véritable puissance des Potter. »

« comment savez-vous tout cela monsieur Gringotts ? » interrogea Harry après un instant.

« vos parents sont venus me voir deux jours avant leur mort, et m'ont fait déplacer une petite part de leur fortune dans un autre coffre. Cette part peut paraître importante pour des gens comme les Weasley mais il ne s'agissait que d'une part minime mise en place pour détourner les soupçons de Dumbledore, qui, comme l'avaient prévu vos parents, ne se gênait pas pour piocher dedans sans que vous ne soyez au courant. Ils m'ont fait promettre de vous dire toute la vérité lorsque vous aurez pris conscience de qui était réellement Dumbledore. »

« je comprends. Racontez moi la vérité, s'il vous plait »

« il serait mieux que je vous montre la lettre qu'ils m'ont laissé à votre égard. » fit-il en lui tendant une lettre que Harry s'empressa de prendre et d'ouvrir :

_Harry, mon tout petit,_

_Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, tu auras probablement entre 17 et 26 ans. Et je serais morte avec ton père. Tout deux te protégeant contre Dumbledore. Car malgré ce qu'il peut te dire, c'est lui le véritable meurtrier, il a tout mis en place pour que nous soyons mort, ton père et moi. Il nous a manipulé pendant un certain moment, puis, nous l'avons espionné, et enfin trahit. Oui, à une époque nous étions du côté de Voldemort, notre tueur. Mais, ne lui en veux pas, il n'avait pas le choix. Lorsque tu étais petit, nous l'avons désigné comme ton protecteur, et il a accepté. Mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu. Il devait nous tuer pour que Dumbledore n'ai aucun soupçons. Et cela était un risque important car je pense que cet abomination à du se servir de toi. Je sais que tu dois souffrir de notre absence. Mais je t'en supplie, ne le crois pas, ne crois pas Dumbledore. Quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne faut pas que tu le crois. _

_Nous avons été mangemort, c'est vrai, et nous le sommes encore dans notre cœur et dans notre âme, nous sommes reliés à Tom. Pardonne nous de t'avoir laissé mon bébé. _

_Ta maman qui t'aime._

La lettre continuait un peu plus bas, mais d'une écriture différente, plus petite, plus étroite, plus 'patte de mouche'.

_Mon fils,_

_Comme ta mère, ma charmante Lily, te l'as dit, nous étions des mangemorts, et parmi les préférés du Lord. Mais tout a dérapé, tu avais une carrière de tracée, mais Dumbledore a tout gâché. Contrairement aux apparences, la famille Potter n'a jamais été du côté des forces du 'bien' si je puis dire. Nous sommes encrés dans les forces du mal, le côté 'bien' de la famille n'est qu'une illusion pour cacher un passé ténébreux, mais je me doute que tu vas faire des recherches sur notre famille, c'est pour cela que je ne t'en dis pas plus. Si tu es comme ta mère, tu chercheras des éléments, pour finalement arriver à la bonne conclusion de ce qui a été notre passé._

_Passons à la partie la plus importante, l'argent, j'espère que Dumby ne s'est pas aperçu de la supercherie mise en place par ta mère. En effet, nous disposons d'une fortune qui dépasse de loin tout ce que tu as pu voir. Même les Malefoy ne sont rien comparé à nous. C'est pour te dire. ( je vais peut être arrêter de me vanter sinon ta mère va me mettre des coup de balai ). Si tu le désir tu peux habiter dans l'une de nos maisons se situant dans Londres : le 'Potter's Palace' le nom n'est pas très original je te l'accorde, mais il correspond parfaitement à la description de la maison. _

_Je vais répéter ce que ta mère dit, ne crois pas un mot de ce que te raconte Dumbledore, ne fait pas confiance aux Weasley, seul l'argent les intéresse, je suppose que le merveilleux directeur de Poudlard ta mis un de leur fils dans les pattes dans le but de te surveiller ! cela ne m'étonnerais même pas de lui. Fait très attention, et fait tourner Dumby en bourrique pour moi ! _

_Une dernière petite chose avant de te laisser, essai de reprendre contacte avec le Lord, il pourra t'apprendre des choses et te protéger. Sache que tu peux lui faire confiance…mais il ne viendra pas à toi tant qu'il ne sera pas sûr qu'il peut te faire confiance et que tu n'es pas du côté de l'autre abruti glucosé. _

_En espérant que tu fasse le plus de bêtises possible, _

_Ton père qui t'aime,_

_James Angel Potter._

La lettre finie, Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Dumbledore lui paierait ! oh oui, il paierait pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

« monsieur Potter, voulez vous transférez l'or que vous disposez dans votre coffre ou le garder dans celui que vous disposez ? »

« nous allons le laissez dans celui-ci pour le moment jusqu'à ce que je sois majeur, ensuite vous le déposerez dans mon coffre. Par contre auriez vous, s'il vous plait, une carte ou autre chose pour éviter que je me trimbale avec une quantité importante de gallions dans Londres ? »

« bien sûr, nous disposons d'une carte sorcière, qui ne s'active qu'avec votre magie et qui passe dans tout les magasin du monde. »

« pourrais-je en avoir une ?»

« bien sûr. » fit le gobelin, en sortant de son bureau. Et quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec une carte verte transparente avec des motifs en formes de runes dessus.

« ceci est notre meilleure carte. Elle coûte 15 gallions à l'achat, et une noise pour sept utilisations » expliqua le directeur de la banque.

« je vous la prends. Pourriez vous déduire le prix directement de mon coffre fort ? »

« bien sûr, ce fut un plaisir monsieur Potter. Si vous avez le moindre problèmes, venez me voir, mon bureau vous sera toujours ouvert. » fit la créature en lui tendant la carte.

« au revoir monsieur Potter »

« au revoir » fit simplement le dénommé.

De retour au dehors, Harry dut fermer les yeux tellement la lumière du soleil l'éblouissait.

& _pour commencer, je vais changer ces vieilles loques que je porte, ensuite je pourrais aller voir ce 'Potter's Palace' _&

Pour confirmer ses dires, Harry se dirigea dans l'allée des Embrumes dans le but d'acquérir une nouvelle garde robe.

« monsieur Potter, il n'est pas très prudent de vous promener dans une allée tel que celle-ci » fit une voix derrière lui.

« vous êtes ? je ne crois pas avoir eu le déplaisir de vous rencontrer ! » fit sarcastiquement Harry.

« il n'est pas non plus conseillé de répondre aux inconnu sur ce ton ! » conseilla l'homme.

« je suis ici pour acheter. Une 'connaissance' m'a un jour conseillé votre magasin ».

« vraiment ? » s'exclama-t-il surpris.

« vraiment ! maintenant si vous ne voulez pas de mon argent… »

« je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose monsieur Potter, il est juste surprenant de vous voir ici, sachant vos 'affinités' avec Dumbledore. » expliqua l'homme.

« bien sûr, mais mes 'affinités' ne concerne que moi ! n'est-ce pas ? » fit Harry, menaçant.

« comme il vous plaira. Que voulez-vous ? »

« une nouvelle garde robe ! au complet, c'est-à-dire : robe de sorcier – de tout les jours – couleur noir avec des runes rouges, verte émeraude avec des motifs en argent, bleu nuit qui tend vers le violet ; deux robes de soirée, l'une verte émeraude, l'autre bordeaux ; des jeans – trois noir, deux bleu, un blanc ; deux pantalons – un noir, l'autre beige ; tenu de sport ; des pulls noir, blanc, vert, bleu, et violet foncé ; des tee-shirt noir – avec un dragon, une rune indiquant le mot vengeance, haine en rouge – rouge avec des motifs noirs – des blancs, et autres couleurs foncés comme le vert et le bordeaux ; des chemises blanche – transparente, bleu, verte sombre – émeraude – claire, noir ; une cape d'hiver et une d'été ; un manteau en cuire de dragon. » au fur et à mesure que Harry parlait, le vendeur notait tout sur un petit calepin.

« ce sera tout monsieur ? » sourie l'homme content d'avoir gagné sa journée.

« oui »

Sur ces dernières paroles l'homme bougea sa baguette et des mètres commencèrent à s'activer autour du jeune homme.

« votre commande sera prête en fin d'après midi. Mais pour être sur que vous me payez je veux la moitié de ce que vous me devez, soit 34 galions 6 mornilles 3 noises. »

Sans faire de commentaire, Harry sorti sa carte sous le regard suspicieux du vendeur, signa, et sorti en marmonnant un vague « je reviendrais ce soir ».

& _au moins ça de fait ! le plus gros est passé ! _&

Harry occupa son après midi en allant chez le tatoueur pour se faire un tatouage magique, c'est à dire se faire tatouer un animal sur le corps, mais cet animal est très particulier car il prend la personnalité de celui qui le possède, l'animal choisi son propriétaire et non l'inverse.

OooOooO

Je m'arrête ici pour ce premier chapitre ! et oui déjà fini. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Dites moi ce qui va et ne va pas !

Après tout, je ne suis que votre humble serviteur.

Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit et je ne sais pas quand il arrivera donc patience !

Shaynna


End file.
